Jason Grace (and some Thalia)
by ChriSassy
Summary: Jason Grace appreciation! I think this son of Jupiter is underrated and he deserves more love. Some fluff, some angst, some hurt/comfort, and just plain silliness.
1. Jason and Sneezing

**Jason Grace seriously gets no recognition in the fandom...like I can barely find any fanfictions giving him fair portrayal so I'm writing my own!**

**This will be Jason-based oneshots and drabbles and headcanons. Some of it will feature Thalia, the best punk big sister who should've gotten longer time with her baby bro. **

**I've seen too many fanfictions either depicting Jason as bland or a player. He's neither! He is a great kid! Yes, I am referring to him in present tense because I have not read Trials of Apollo yet (****although The Burning Maze got spoiled for me but that's fine-****).There are Heroes of Olympus spoilers in here, however.**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns Heroes of Olympus, not me. **

**Alright let's get into it, lol. Thank you for taking the time to read my writings, beautiful hooman! *sparkles***

**_Headcanon: Every time Jason or Thalia sneeze, it thunders or flashes lightning.  
_**

**Jason POV**

"ACHOOO!"

I sneeze for the fifth time in a row as all the dust from the old video gaming system that Chiron dug up flies straight into my face. A rumble of thunder startles Leo, who nearly drops his controller in alarm. The Latino smirks at me when I sneeze once more. "Dam, Lightning Boy! Did _you_ make it thunder just now?"

I chuckle. "Sorry dude. Happens a lot when there's dust around."

Leo boops my head. "Did I mention you sneeze _excessively _loud?"

I playfully frown. "Okay?"

Dust tickles my nose. My face screws up in an effort to stifle the incoming sneeze. Leo holds up his hands like I'm about to implode. "Don't do it, Jason! Don't you do it! Don't you do it-oh crap he did it."

_"ACHOOOOOO!" _

The lights flicker and Leo gasps as sparks fly from my body. Oh darn it.

Leo stares at my slightly smoking clothes for a few minutes, and then bursts out laughing. "I swear, you're literally Thor!"

I grab a hammer Leo left on the table and brandish it on the air. Leo cackles with mirth as I make lightning zip up and down my arms for dramatic affect. "I AM THOR!"

Leo leaps on me after my performance. "Give my hammer back, Grace!"

**Review and stuffz. Yeet. 'tis a drabble so that's why it's short. **


	2. Short Attention Span

**(Warning, this contains mentions of child abuse because of Jason and Thalia's mother, Beryl Grace. )**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson, not me. But you know that. **

**I don't know if this is canon or not but it's something I've noticed in the books. Jason seems pretty easily distracted, even for a demigod. **

**Jason: Hey! That's not completely true-DANNY DEVITO I LOVE YOUR WORK!**

Thalia POV

"Wia! Wia!"

Jason crawls towards me on his little toddler knees with his stuffed rabbit in his mouth.

I chuckle at my cute little baby brother and lift him onto my lap. He takes his rabbit's ears out of his mouth and hugs the toy to his tiny chest. "What is it, Jason?"

He seems to be thinking about it, sucking on his thumb and tilting his little blond head. "I fowgot, Wia. Sowwy."

He looks up at me with sad blue eyes. Awwww. "It's okay, Jason. You most likely have ADHD like Big Sissy. Explains why you're so hyper sometimes..."

Jason giggles, suddenly floating in midair by my head. I catch the rogue child and set him back on my lap. "Exactly what I mean. Are you hungry?"

Jason grins toothily. "Yeah!"

I let him float after me to the kitchen, stopping him before he can try to get on top of the refrigerator.

This child...I think I'm already getting gray hairs. I wonder if either of us will ever actually live to get gray hairs.

"Wia! Cookies!"

Jason somehow got a package of cookies Mom probably got while drunk. I smile. "Yes, you can eat some."

I open the cookies and give him two, breaking them in little bite size pieces.

Jason squeals in happiness. He loves anything with chocolate. It's cute, really. I'm pretty much the same way. It must be a Zeus kid thing.

"Wheeeee!"

Jason apparently forgot about his cookies and is floating up to the ceiling. It's suddenly windy in here. Is he doing it?!

I get in a chair and yank Jason down. Or attempt to. He's very strong somehow.

I eventually get him down when he wants more cookies and a hug from 'Big Sissy'. Honestly, I hope he's always this pure. Please stay innocent, Jason. Please.

Jason gets bored of the cookies after ten minutes and starts trying to climb up the curtains. My patience is wearing thin. "Jason! Just stay freaking still!"

The little toddler looks at me for one second with a horrified face, and then his chubby features scrunch up as he begins to cry. "Waaaaaaaah!"

Oh no. I made him cry. What kind of sister am I? Mom does that, yells at him until he cries himself to sleep when I'm not around.

I run over and embrace my baby brother. "I'm sorry, Jase. Big Sissy should not have done that. She's not mean like Mama is."

Jason sucks his thumb, seeming to calm down. "I wove you, Wia."

AWWWW! I kiss his cheek. "I love you too, Jase."


	3. Jason and Heat

**On those hot days when it's so humid and hot, Jason is like the air: stagnant and not going anywhere. Most likely, if he can, he'll sleep the day away or just chill. Reyna always made fun of him because she grew up in very hot tropical conditions and was used to it.**

**Disclaimer: Rick owns Percy Jackson, including Jason. If I owned Jason, he would still- *gets slapped for almost spoiling Trials Of Apollo***

**Jason POV 2nd person**

A blond son of Jupiter lazily laid on the floor, drops of sweat on his face as he tried to complete all the Praetor paperwork. His purple robes had become too hot to wear, as well as his shirt. He was shirtless, tired, and dehydrated. And really pretty miserable.

Reyna had finished her paperwork early, of course, and had thus left Jason by himself to his own bored devices.

The blond finally dragged himself off the floor and to his feet, having heard the door suddenly open.

Reyna walked in, eyebrow raised at his appearance. "How's the paperwork coming?"

Jason looked at the stack behind him on the glossy wooden floor. "Only halfway done. Where have you been?"

Reyna looked at Jason's uncompleted paperwork. "Talking to Octavian, training demigods. If you needed help doing all this, you could've said so, you know."

Jason yawned, laying back on the floor. When he spoke, his words came out one mile per hour. "I didn't wanna bother you with all that. Reyna, why's it so hot?"

Reyna snickered at him. "Heat wave, that's why. Weren't you watching the news the other day? Jesus, you're like a lazy dog."

"Hey...meanie...wait, what news?" Jason mumbled through the floor.

Reyna chuckled. "The news yesterday? It was a big deal. Everyone was paying attention. There's hurricanes and crap, it's insane. What were you doing that whole time?! You were sitting next to me."

Jason rolled onto his back. "I was eating ice cream. You know I can't pay attention to anything else when I have ice cream."

Reyna snorted with mirth. "That explains it. Hey, you want to take a break and get some ice cream, actually?"

Jason sat up immediately. "Yes. That sounds great!"


	4. Sorry, y'all

I know y'all liked this story. I regret to inform you lovelies that I am leaving this site and staying on Wattpad. You can find me at bish_In_Glasses if you want more Jason and Thalia shenanigans, plus some Hary Poter, Marvel, and Hetalia.


End file.
